rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sarge
Whoever made that Tex comment, that was funny. Is Sarge an ODST? Seriously. In Relocated Chapter 2, Simmons questions Sarge's fear of heights with the following. "Didn't you use to jump out of ships in high orbit during the war?" And what is an ODST? An Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. I believe Sarge used to be an ODST. But, I have the rest of the series to watch, so this may be false. -Lt. Haven 22:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sarge is an ODST as thats the closest to jumping out of ships you can get in the halo universe. Sarge/Sigma ok, i am tired of this speculation, next person who talks about Sarge and Sigma being one in the same, gets banned for spamming. --WhellerNG 02:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Found this: Unless ghosts aren't real, and sarge is another fragment, which would explain his one track personality and his inexplicable survival of a head shot. Okay while I know you don't like speculation, or people having ideas that you don't agree with, I have to say the Sarge=Sigma thing intrigues me. Firstly Sigma's attribute is creativity. Sarge is definatley the most creative of all the characters, and the fact that he has never revealed his name makes me suspicious. Also the fact he appeared as a ghost could easily be seen as him being an AI. But I like to think he was just dreaming, because Church was in his head he saw church. I agree that it shouldn't be put into the article itself, but perhaps it could be put into trivia that many people think he is Sigma? Alfius 14:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : you don't need to copy and past the same arguement into two different talk pages. the answer is no. --WhellerNG 20:43, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Sarge can't be Sigma because Sigma was assigned to the Meta when he was still Agent Maine. If I may interject, I would like to point out that if sarge is/was sigma, he would have been destroyed in the EMP blast at the end of Reconstruction, during which, if you remember, the jeep that sarge rides in gets stalled and he would have had no escape. Also, the sigma ai would have been with agent Maine. Sincerely, Delta(logic). Sarge could be a different AI though. Mabey Alphas loyalty. He is very willing to believe the Red and Blue war is real, so willing in fact he deleted the Blues. He could be Capt. Flowers AI, also. Flowers was unreasonably loyal to Tucker and Church before Church killed him. He was also very loyal to Project Freelancer so the loyalty AI would be perfect for him. Sarges suit could also be a faraday cage as to protect him so he would not be destroyed in Reconstrution. Maybe sarge(hypothetical AI) was never shown in Project Freelancer because he is loyal to Florida only and refuses to work with the other people in the project. His technical genius could have descended from the Director as a side characteristic with no real purpous. I call this hypothetical Sarge AI Tau(T). I must metion this is just a theroy and my personal interpertation. Sincerely, a white man 19:27, October 12, 2015 (UTC) How is Sarge a ghost Wash stated that ghosts arent real and that Church and Tex's "ghosts" were their AI fragments. How is it in BGC that Sarge meets Church in the afterlife? do you think AI's can transend dimmensions or is this a simple plothole from before the Church/AI thing? It's now believed that he went into Recovery mode, explaining how Church could communicate with him, as the blue is the Alpha. Ghost I'd just like to say that Sarge's death in BGC was there as a joke. It doesn't mean he's an AI as at the time Church was a ghost even in the eyes of RoosterTeeth and until anything appears in the show that actually states that Sarge is in fact an AI it should be assumed that he is not--Soul reaper 05:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Character Images I would like all images of the Characters to be in-engine shots of them, not the 3D CGI shots that were used in last night's episode. --WhellerNG 20:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Body Count hi all, in season three, i remember sarge saying 'but now Doc has a higher body count than me!' Seeing as Doc is a pacifist and he never killed anyone, is it possible that he never killed anything? Noble 6ix 10:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) He has killed people while O'Malley infected him and out of screen failures to save people.RvBrocks1 05:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Sarges Name I'll admit, the first time I watched the episode, I heard "Bristog" too. I then went back and watched the episode again, he definitely did say "s-dog." --WhellerNG 21:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) It's Christoff. Your true personality shows in times of war, or real simulations thereof. There is no inherently evil 'thing', only the user makes the choice. Everything that ever existed started as a thought. If you can't get around it, get through it fast. 00:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Master Chief Didnt Sarge claim to have met Master CHief in training? And if so shouldnt we add it to the article???? Can't say I remember that. I think your thinking of Sargent Johnson. Probide the episode it was said and I will watch it and see. But like I said pretty sure you meant Johnson from Sargent School.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Let me look formit it was in a PSA of some sort in the first few seasons Ok he claimed to meet the chief in the BGC E3 Short Oh well maybe he did. It might have just been fake. PSAs typically don't count as canon in the Red vs Blue universe though.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:53, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Check it out, it seems pretty legit to me, and its as early as when Donut still had standard red armor. I know I have seen it... I'm just saying PSAs aren't considered canon so characters that are dead will appear and real world things from modern times will be brought in so I'm still not sure it should be added. I suggest asking WhellerNG if it can be allowed.Template:Sniperteam82308 00:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Can someone add this to the page as the infobox pic? I'm not allowed to edit the page, so I guess I'm just asking the admins. Grifkilla51 Under trivia it says that 51 may be significant to sarge's age or birthdate, but it is his killcount as indicated by the sarge hoodie you can purchase from the rvb website. Sorry thats just speculation. I mean if the characters were their ages on the hoodies then Caboose would be 3 months away from being conceived.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 12:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I think he meant that the info already there was wrong and speculation and that it should be the kill count like on the RT shirts. Oh.... yea. Well then it should be removed. But is it confirmed his kill count?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Quote Might I recommend a new Quote for the top of the page? I feel that "Son, the only thing I "need" to do is stay red and die" ''is a better demonstration of Sarge's personality than "''You just got Sarged". Sorryaboutthatchief 03:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC) You might but it won't be used. "You just got Sarged" is his catchphrase.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:36, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Moscow, Iowa? On the Wikipedia page for the RvB characters , Sarge is listed as coming from Moscow, Iowa. Can anyone confirm this with a canonical source and, if so, add this information to the main page? His hometown should be noteworthy enough for inclusion. -Δ (talk) 02:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC) People can add fake things to Wikipedia, so I wouldnt trust that (unless there is proof that says so). It once stated that York's name was James, but that was incorrect. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:54, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it was in the charchter bios on a DVD? ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:15, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Nope, it was recently removed on Wikipedia. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't prove anything...that just means, yeah, someone removed it from wikipedia. If anyone has the DVD they should check. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:23, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Well if it was on the DVD, it would've been added a long time ago. Jman has uploaded the character profile images so u can go there. The S5 dvd profile revealed Sisters first name afterall. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:30, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Unless someone just looked over it...also I have no idea how to find those. :| ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:36, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I highly doubt someone would overlook a fact like that to one of the series most popular characters. And just look at the photo gallery of the wiki to find the photo. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:41, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I thought they were way older photos for some reason, I never saw those uploaded XD Well there's always the possibility it was overlooked. Also I think this has some significance, seeing as the page on Wikipedia for the actual town of Moscow, also says that on there, and has since 2010. For some reason. And since Sarge has never said anything about this in the series, if it was anywhere it would be on the DVD's. Just not that one apparently. I think they might've made more bios on the others. Though I'm not sure because I'm dirt poor and have no DVD's. I dunno. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:51, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Good point. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:54, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I think this was from the Season 2 DVD. I can't be sure which DVD it's on until my friend returns them, but I know it's on one. I just pulled this from a Google image search. -Jonsey117 (talk) 02:33, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess I was wrong. I'll add it to the trivia. Thanks 4 uploading Jonsey. P.S.- It looks like the "appearance" is wrong though. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:36, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Quote Origins What episode does Sarge say the opening quote in? From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 22:44, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Two for One --Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Birth Date His Gamertag is Grifkilla51, couldn't this mean he was born in 1951?--Tayd0gta (talk) 01:41, January 6, 2016 (UTC) His age is unknown, but he wasn't born in 1951 as the series takes place around 2552. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:03, January 6, 2016 (UTC) HOLY CRAP SARGE MIGHT BE BOOMSTICK'S FATHER! 04:44, August 8, 2016 (UTC) A guy on the Internet 04:44, August 8, 2016 (UTC)